the Glade
by SuperMarioGrayson
Summary: the Maze Runner alternate storyline with a splash of BeChloe and twists.
1. Chapter 1

Beca's POV

I'm a small brunette girl about 24 years old when one day I wake up on a bed with no comforter on it, just a white sheet and a white pillow. I jump up and looks around in fear when I find myself in an elevator, going up.

As the elevator goes up, I begin to have visions of a familiar redhead with beautiful blue eyes. The redhead seems familiar, but I furrows my eye brow as I cannot figure out who she is.

I also feel a sort of connection with the girl. I'm interrupted out of her thoughts when the elevator begins to go faster.

The elevator continues to speed up until it stops, and my surroundings become pitch black. I jump when I hear a loud noise. I look up when I notice light come to my vision. After a couple seconds I see a blue sky above me.

I begin to notice the sound of a male voice above me. "Guys, Teresa isn't the last one," a man with brown walks up to where I can see, and looks down at me. A group of people soon join him. What's interesting is that the group is all young men except for one boy and one young woman.

"Who are you?" A man with dirty blonde hair asks as he looks down at me in the elevator. I hesitate, but then begin to speak.

"Um-I'm Beca Mitchell," I say I'm a soft tone. The group standing above me gasp in surprise that I already remember my name, and not only that. They seem to be surprised that I remember my last name as well.

The brown haired man begins to walk up closer to me. "Thomas don't!" The dirty blonde haired man shouts. "Calm down Gally!" Thomas shouts back as he looks over at him. "I'm just going to help her get out of the elevator."

"Hey Beca, give me your hand," Thomas says as proceeds to help me climb out of the elevator. Once I steps onto the grass, I just stands there in fear.

"Why don't you come with me I'll get you some water if you want," the only other woman in sight says. "I'm Teresa, it's nice to meet you Beca. Teresa and I begin to walk to the shelter while the guys just watch.

"It looks like we have to get prepared," Gally shouts. "Anything could happen at this point. Teresa being the last one was clearly a lie."

Later that night Teresa and I are sitting inside the shelter next Alby who is asleep Teresa and I are talking. "So, how long have you guys been here?" I ask in curiosity. "Well I got here yesterday, and Thomas got here the day before." Teresa says. "I have no idea about everyone else though other than the fact that someone came in the elevator once a month." I just sits there for a minute confused. "Also this place is called the Glade," Teresa adds. Alby finally wakes up, and Teresa goes to tell the others leaving Beca alone with Alby.

Teresa comes in with Thomas, Minho, Chuck and a few others. The try to talk to Minho. Thomas kneels Down after Newt tries to talk to him. He looks up at the man who has running down his face.

" Hey Alby," Thomas whispers. He pauses for a second then continues. A-Alby, we might've just found a way out of the maze. You hear me, we could be getting out of here."

"We can't," Alby whispers as he barely shakes his head side to side. "Can't leave," he adds. "They won't let us."

"What are you talking about?" Thomas asks. "I remember," Alby says. "What do you remember?" Thomas asks. Alby looks to his side down at Thomas. "You," he says. "You're always their favorite Thomas," he adds. "Always"

Shouting begins to sound in distance. Everyone turns their attention to it as do I. "Why did you do this?" Alby asks quietly. "Why did you come here?"

Thomas then stands up, everyone in the shelter walks towards outside. I follow behind them as Alby stays put. We run outside, and I stay in front of the shelter.

"I furrow my eye brow as I here a guy say, "it's the doors, they aren't closing." I figure it has to do with how late it's getting.

I look around as I start see these creatures come into sight as all of the people are running around in panic. I spot an opening as I notice more doors opening and begin sprinting towards it. All I hear in this moment is someone shouting "ALRIGHT EVERYBODY HIDE!" As I come up to it, a griever comes out of nowhere before I can enter the maze.

The creature begins to attacking me, and Gally runs up, and kills it before it gets the chance to sting me. I stand back after having fallen to the ground. Once I get up on my feet Gally walks quickly up to me with a pissed off facial expression causing me to flinch a little.

"What's wrong with you!" He shouts as he gets into my face. Before I can answer him he continues to speak. "If you go into the maze, you will die!"

Gally then turns and walks away to go hide. I then turn and run towards the forest. I run far away from the other people. I start to pick up pace when one of the creatures runs after me. After a while stop when I can't h the creatures anymore.

I then turn and walk back towards the shelter. There is fire all around it. I stop in my tracks when I see Gally punch Thomas to the ground. I then all of the others crowd around to Gally.

"THIS IS ALL YOU THOMAS HUH!" Gally shouts. "LOOK AROUND!" Newt pushes Gally back to try to stop him. "BACK OFF GUYS, BACK OFF IT'S NOT THOMAS' FAULT!" Newt shouts.

"You heard what Alby said, he's one of them!" Gally squirms. "ONE OF WHO?" Thomas asks.

"He's one them and they sent him hear to destroy everything, and now he has," Gally squirms more. "Look around Thomas, look around. This is your fault!"

I try and stay out of sight as long as possible, assuming that Gally would have something to say about me.

The next morning I wake up and walk outside. I see everyone crowded around the main entrance of the maze. As I walk towards them, I watch Teresa and Thomas get tied up to two separate polls.

As they pick up Thomas, he begins to attack with a spear. About a couple seconds later the door begins to close before the others have a chance to attack.

I stop in my tracks and watch as everyone watches the door close.

After the door closes I jump getting startled from the sound of elevator box coming upward.

**I hope you guys enjoy this I'm so excited to continue this and see where it goes. Please review, I love the feedback!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back guys I hope you enjoy chapter 2. Disclaimer: This chapter is going to be full of OCs and maybe some other Bellas besides Chloe. Anyway here we go. Please give feedback if you can.**

Chloe's POV

I wake up from visions of a brunette that I for some reason recognize, but have no clue who she is.

I find myself in an elevator box with very little light. I have no idea where I am,and I have no memory of my life or who I am.

I quietly panic as I notice the elevator moving faster and faster upward. Darkness overthrows my vision when I here a loud bang sound of metal crashing into itself.

I jump when I hear the same bang. I cover my eyes so I don't get blinded as light shines above me. After a couple seconds I hear the sound of a woman above me.

"Welcome Greenie, rise and shine." I then feel a hand pull me and I find myself on a grassy plain when I uncover my eyes.

I quickly stand up when I notice a group of young girls in front of me. They all look to be around late teens to early 20s of age. It comes to surprise when I notice that some of the faces I see are very familiar, but just like the girl in my vision I don't know any of them.

A tall blonde girl with blue eyes walks up to me with a serious look and begins to speak. "Hello Greenie, my name is Lydia, do you remember your name yet?" She asks.

I furrow my eye brow when after giving it thought I seem to have no idea what my name is. "I don't know," I say in confusion.

"Well then, Noelle will show you around so you get a better feel of the place." Lydia walks away as a short brunette walks up to me.

This woman reminds me of the brunette from my vision all though the woman in my vision isn't her. "Hi, I'm Noelle," she says as she walks towards me. The other women continue on with what they were doing before.

"Lydia leads things around here, I'm the second in command," Noelle gives me a small grin as she motions for me to follow her. When I do, she takes me around the glade showing me all the different jobs, and I meet a couple people. Some of their names are Kathryn, Caroline, Willow, Lilly, etc.

She then takes me to one of the openings in the wall. "That's the maze," Noelle points out towards the maze. "Here's then rules. Always do your part, we don't have time for slackers. Don't attack anyone because we need to be civil with one another, and last but most importantly, NEVER RUN INTO THE MAZE!" My eyes widen in terror when she sees Noelle's serious look on her face.

I know then and there that the people here are serious about that rule. About five seconds later I see two women run out of another end of the maze.

"Who are they?" I asks as I run up to Noelle who was walking back to the shelter and point to the people who came out of the maze.

"They are runners, they know the maze more than anyone here. They are the only ones allowed in the maze." Noelle states.

"Now come on Greenie, we have to get ready for your Celebration Greenie Bonfire." I then follow Noelle to shelters.

Later that night after sunset we all gather around a bonfire as we finish dinner. I sit next to Noelle. A tall young woman with long raven black hair and green eyes stands up and starts speaking. "Hey Greenie Why don't you get up, and show us what you've got!" She shouts.

"That's Raven," Noelle whispers in my ear. "She always challenges the Greenie in a duel." Noelle says. "Wait what?" I question as my eyes widen.

"Come on Greenie, I know bet you don't have the guts to take on me," Raven taunts me as she waits for me to decide to get up.

After one minute I finally get up and face her. "Okay, what am I supposed to do?" I ask. Raven and I are then thrown each a stick.

"So this is a sword fight," Raven smirks at me as she motions for me to pick up the stick next to me as she picks up hers.

I pick up my stick as Lydia explains the rules. "So here are the rules. No hitting the face, and if you fall out of the circle you lose," Lydia explains.

All of the girls crowed around as Raven and I step into the circle that marked on the ground as we look at each other.

"Now begin!" Lydia commands. Raven runs at me, and slashes me with her sword causing me to fall to the ground.

As my head hits the grass my name comes back to me. I stand up and before I can say anything, Raven drop kicks me to the ground, I then fall out of circle.

I stand up again, and finally get a chance to speak. "Chloe, My name is Chloe!" I shout. All of the girls run up to me chanting my name.

"Chloe!" Noelle shouts as she grabs my hand raises it in the air. The next morning I wake up at Five. As I stand up I'm greeted by Lydia.

"Chloe come with me," she says as she motions for me to follow her. She takes up to one of the walls. I notice a bunch of names carved on it, and assume they're everyone here. I then notice that some names are scribbled out.

"What happened to her?" I ask as I point to the name Terra which is scribbled out. "Oh she died, we scribble out names when people die. Terra died in the maze."

Lydia hands me a hammer and chisel. "Here, it's time you put your name on the wall." I then carve my name on the wall next to the name Lilly.

When I finish carving my name, I hand the hammer and chisel back to Lydia as a girl close to my height with light brown-tan skin, green-hazel eyes, and long brown/light brown hair walks up to us.

I notice how young and start to feel disturbed that someone would put someone so young in here.

"Hi, I'm Lilly. I'm the lead runner here. You must be the new greenie." She smiles at me big, showing her teeth. "I know you might be wondering why I look so young.

Well I'm only 16 years old, I'm the second youngest here. The youngest is little eight year old Carla she was sent here last month. Every month a new greenie is sent last month was her this month is you."

"Wow, this is interesting, I say intrigued. Lilly then continues talking. "Anyway I was the fourth greenie I've been here for three years, and Lydia was first so she spent a month here alone. Also I was 13 when I got here."

"Okay girls," Lydia interrupts. "It's time for breakfast, we need to eat and get working."

After I finish eating I watch as Lilly runs into the maze, but am caught by surprise when I see Lydia run in after her.

Later that day when the sun begins to set, we all become worried since Lydia and Lilly are late coming out.

After a while, Noelle tells us not to worry, but Carla, and I stay at the maze entrance to watch. Three other girls named Kathryn, Rachel, and Grace decide to stay too.

After a little bit Carla speaks as she notices something from in the maze. "Look, Lydia's back!" The young eight year old points.

"Wait, where's Lilly?" I ask in confusion. Lydia looks over at me. "I lost her, I have no idea what happened to her," Lydia states. "There's nothing we can do, she's dead most likely." Lydia walks off.

I then her as the maze begins to close. "Lilly!" I shout. Lydia turns around and watches me.

"You've got this Lilly, you can make it!" I shout. Once I notice she's injured, I panic and run into the maze to save her. When I make to the other side, the door closes and Lilly is passed out. I manage to hide Lilly and then I wind up killing six of these creatures called grievers.

The next morning when the maze opens, I walk out with Lilly. All of the girls cheer for me except Raven. They then bring Lilly who was stung by a griever to the shelter

The next couple days are eventful since two guys named Timothy and Jesse were sent the Glade and the maze didn't close causing the grievers to enter the glade. Lydia, Kathryn, and Carla are killed while Lilly is finally healed.

The morning after the griever attack in the Glade, Raven tries to have me burned as an offering since she blames me for the changes. "Look at what she's done! Our Glade is destroyed!" Three girls then try to tie me to a poll, but I manage to fight my way out. After I break free, and the girls who were planning to exit maze with me crowed around me, the doors to the maze close. Then we all here sound of the signal for a new greenie.

**Hope you guys enjoyed, Please give feedback! Sorry if this chapter wasn't as good as the last.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: BIG twist in this chapter it's gonna get interesting. Hope you guys enjoy!**

Beca's POV

I walk up to the elevator that just made a trip. I decide to open the top. This causes the others gladers to react and run towards the elevator box. Gally reaches for me, but I jump into the elevator box before he can grab a hold of me.

I gasp as I see a girl close to my age laying asleep in the elevator box. I pick up the folded peace of paper next to her, and I unfold it.

When I read what it says I gasp as my eyes widen. I then look up and see that everyone else notices the girl. "We need to get her to shelter now," I command. "Teresa and I need to talk." We all then move her to where we had Alby laying before.

"What do you need to talk about Beca?" Teresa asks. "Well it's about this note," I say as hold up the piece of paper.

"Apparently this girl, you, and I are sisters," I say as Teresa grabs the paper out of my hand and reads it.

Thomas, Newt, Minho, Gally and the other guys who are standing listening get wide eyed as I say those words.

"Another thing, we apparently never knew that before as well," I add. "Newt we need to get rid of Beca!" Gally shouts in anger. "She's now the cause of all this sh*t!"

"Gally please, can you not be selfish for at least s minute!" Newt yells. Gally stops out of the shelter with a pissed look. "Beca, I'm sorry about him," Newt says as he walks up to me.

"It's fine," I say quietly. About two seconds later the girl wakes up, and sits up fast in a stressed manner. After we help her calm down, we learn that her name is Susannah. We then tell her about the note and she too is surprised.

"Well anyway, we'll find a place for you," Teresa says. "Thank you," Susannah says with a smile.

The next day is very different. When I wake up I see that the maze is opened. I inspect the entire glade to make sure everyone is asleep. I see that everyone is so I make a run for it.

Right as I get up to the entrance of the maze, I stop as I hear footsteps behind me, when I turn around I see that it's Susannah.

"What are you doing Beca?" She asks in curiosity. "Will you keep it a secret if I tell you?" I asks. "Yeah," she says eagerly.

"I'm leaving, I'm going to find a way out of the maze and I'm leaving." I say. "Can I come, please don't leave me here." Susannah begins to frown.

"No don't be sad Susannah, you can totally come," I smile knowing I wouldn't leave my sister especially because wis new.

"What about Teresa?" Susannah asks. "Oh, I forgot and her," my eyes widen. "I got it," I say with a smile as I think of an idea. I go to the shelter and grab the piece of paper that came in the elevator box, and the pen that happened to come with it.

I right a note and then I go to Teresa and stick it in her hand as she's sleeping.

Susannah and I then run into the maze and don't look back. We then stop for second. "Follow my lead," I say to Susannah as I walk up to the dead griever in front of me.

I rip open it's leg and find an identical device to the one with the red number seven on it that Thomas and Minho found.

This one has a red number five on it. Susannah and I then search for section five of the maze. When we do we find an open space where the maze opens up to what's outside of it.

All Susannah and I see is a forest. There's also another exit inside the maze that the device triggers, and we choose not to trust it.

"Are you ready Susannah," I shout. I then discard the device as we run straight into the forest. "FREEDOM!" The two of us yell as we finally exit the maze for good.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this! Sorry if it was short but I didn't plan any of it except for the Susannah thing and the 3 sisters thing. The maze exit was all winged. Anyway stay tuned for chapter 4.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chloe's POV

After we hear the sound of the elevator box, we all walk over to it. Noelle opens the top of the elevator box, and inside is a pretty buff brown haired guy. He looks up at us confused as he stands there.

"What is your name?" Noelle asks. "My name is is Finneas, but that's all I remember," he says in confusion.

"You are in the Glade," Noelle says. "Come on out!" Raven shouts in pure anger. We all then go and work all around the glade while Timothy and Jesse show Finneas around.

I always wonder why I seem to recognize Jesse even though I don't know him. I brush the thought away as I continue to work in the fields.

The next morning I wake up to Raven slapping me in the face. "Jesse and Finneas are missing, and it's your fault Chloe!" She shouts in anger as she stomps off.

I notice a small piece of paper in my hand, and when I read what it says I learn that Jesse and Finneas went into the maze to find an exit. They are planning on leaving without coming back for anyone.

I then get up and walk outside. I notice that the maze is open. I then begin to gather everyone, so we can finally exit the maze like we had planned before.

**Sorry again for another short chapter. I hope you like it. Please continue to review, I like the feedback!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter 5 and I'm gonna make it nice and long just for you Skyeze.10.**

Beca's POV

Susannah and I run as fast as we can through the forest until they stop for a breath. We then continue to walk for miles. We eventually exit forest.

Eventually we find civilization. We continue until we hit the main part of the city we're in that's not abandoned.

We walk through this city, and walk into this pub type building when I just get to it. We are greeted by a man who calls himself Marcus.

"Welcome to my pub, take a quick drink of this both of you!" Marcus demands. "No, I don't want to drink it," I say as I refuse, not wanting to drink alcohol at the moment.

"DRINK IT NOW!" He shouts as he gets in my face with anger." Susannah and I then each take a swig of the drink in the thin metal canteen knowing we have no choice.

When we walk into the pub I notice how crowded it is. After a while, I start to get dizzy. I then fall to the ground as I start to blackout. Before I fully close my eyes I see a man walk up to me but I don't see his face very well.

After I blackout I begin to have visions again. I see that I'm in a lab, and all I can hear is the screams of terror of a female voice. "BECA! BECA!" That's all she says. I continue to hear her call out my name.

I start to walk around the lab looking for her. When I find her I gasp. The torture I see these lab workers giving her is the worst thing I've ever seen. She looks at me with rolling down her face. That's when I see that she's the redhead from my previous visions.

My first instinct is to try to save her. I then realize I can't move. I then scream in agony as tears fill my eyes. I don't know what it is but I feel a an intimate connection to the girl and I also recognize her like I know who she is even though I don't. When I see knife go into her chest, I begin to scream, but I make no sound.

I then quickly wake up. That's when I realize that I probably just dreaming. I look around and I see that Susannah is is n the and awake and talking to a guy.

I also notice the Marcus guy on the ground dead. I then look to my right and I flinch when I see a guy sitting next to me staring dead at me.

"Hi, I'm Jesse," he says. He looks familiar, but when he said his name I didn't recognize it. "What's your name?" He asks me after a couple seconds of staring.

"I'm Beca, and that's my sister Susannah behind me. I say. Who's the other guy?" I ask. "That's Finneas, he and I were in the maze together.

My eyes widen when he says that. "You were in the maze too?" I question in curiosity." "Yes," he says.

You must've went up after I left," I say. "No, I didn't see your name on the wall plus their were multiple mazes," Jesse says.

"Can we go?" I ask. "I need answers. I've been having visions of this girl with red hair and beautiful blue eyes. I need to find out who she is because I recognize her, but don't know who she is. "Ok," Jesse responds.

The four of us then leave, and just walk with no destination in mind. We decide to let the destination find us.

We eventually come up on a cave that seems to lead to a hideout of some sort. These girls come out with guns in self defense against us.

"Stay back!" A blonde says as she points her gun at me. A tall brunette haired comes out of the cave and stops dead in her tracks. "Jesse, Finneas!" She shouts as widens her eyes.

The blonde lowers her gun in concern. "Wait Noelle, you know them?" She asks. "Yes, Jesse and Finneas were in the maze with me. I don't know the girls though." Noelle says. "What do you want do with them Aubrey?" Noelle asks.

Let's bring them back to our hideout, I can trust them if you do." Aubrey says. "Who is she?" Finneas asks Noelle as we walk through the cave.

"Well Aubrey has run this place since she came here with the people she was in the maze with," Noelle says.

When we exit the cave, I see this very efficiently run hideout with lots of people. Aubrey directs us to a little shelter where we can go settle in.

I stop dead in my tracks and widen my eyes when see the redhead from my visions out in the middle of everything talking to a familiar brunette.

"Are you okay?" Noelle asks as she walks up next to me. "Who is she?" I ask as I point towards the redhead.

"Who?" Noelle questions in curiosity. "The redhead," I say. "Oh, that's Chloe. She was also in the maze with Jesse, Finneas, and Me.

Right as I hear that name everything hits me. I remember everything. I remember myself, Barden University, the Bellas, my father, my best friend Chloe Beale, and my love for her. "I need to talk to her," I say as I begin to walk to the shelter where Susannah, Jesse, and Finneas are.

**I hope you enjoyed this, stay tuned for chapter 6 and please review this one!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy!**

Chloe's POV

I gather everyone for a meeting, and we decide it's time to leave the maze. Without any hesitation Raven chooses to stay behind.

Lilly, Noelle, Willow, Timothy, and Caroline follow me into the maze, while everyone else stays behind with Raven.

Once we finally exit the maze, we walk down this hall until we end up in a room that's been destroyed.

A video plays on a screen in front of us. An older man shows up on screen. "It looks like you finally exited the maze, my name is Gaige Peyton," he says. I will make this brief. Run as far away from WCKD as possible, and know that WCKD is bad!" The man says. The screen then cuts off.

"We need to get out of here," I say. We then find our way out and make a run for it. We run far.

Eventually after hours of walking, we find this cave. We stop in front of it and look into it. I then venture up close to it to get a better look in it. "Chloe stop!" Noelle shouts. "We don't know what's in there!"

When I get up close a blonde woman walks out of the cave right in front of me with a gun pointed to my head. I then put my hands up in surrender.

"Who are you?" She asks. I'm Chloe, and behind me are Noelle, Lilly, Willow, Timothy, and Caroline," I say in fear. We just came from the maze.

"Turn your back towards me!" She commands, and I do as said. She then lowers her gun and lifts up my hair revealing my number showing that I'm property of WCKD.

"Okay everyone it's safe!" The woman shouts. Stacie, brings these people to the hideout. A brunette woman then leads us through the cave to the other side where there is a small civilization.

"This is the resistance, well one of them," Stacie says. We then settle in and meet all of the people there. For the most part everyone seems nice. The next day I wake up around noon, and when I walk out into the middle of everything, Stacie comes up to me.

"How did you sleep last night Chloe?" She asks. "Slept well," I say with a smile. I then turn my head as I feel someone looking at me. I get wide eyed when I see her, the girl from my visions.

It then hits me. My memories. I remember who I am, the Bellas, my best friend Beca, and my love for her. I watch as Beca walks into one of the shelters. Noelle then walks up to me.

"Hey Chloe, someone would like to speak with you. I instantly know who she's talking about when begin to walk towards the place Beca is at.

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the feedback I read other Fanfics about BeChloe that swap perspective. I don't even know what POV means lol. Anyway enjoy chapter 8! Disclaimer: It's a little sad.**

Beca's POV

I walk into a large tent where Jesse, Susannah, and Finneas are. I go in there and wait for Noelle to bring Chloe in there.

When she walks in the tent the two of us make eye contact. I use every ounce of my energy not to run up and hug her, but before I know it I find myself in her grasp.

She grabs ahold of me and wraps arms around me. This takes by surprise, but I don't react. "Oh Beca," she whispers through her tears.

"I'm so glad I get to see you, and I'm glad I remember everything again," Chloe sobs. "I never want to separated from you like this again."

"I'm here Chlo, I'm here," I say in a soft soothing voice as I wrap my arms around and let her lay her head on my chest.

"I won't let anything, or anyone separate us again." I stand there smiling big now that I have closure on the visions.

Later that night after when everyone is asleep, I wake up from a nightmare. I get out of bed in need of comfort from Chloe.

I decide to walk outside. That's when I hear the sound of a helicopter landing. I can't see it since it's pitch black outside.

"Beca Mitchell, put your hands in the air," a man's voice says through a bullhorn as a light shines on my face.

This causes everyone to run outside. Soldiers then run out trying to detain everyone causing everyone to resist and get weapons.

It becomes a war zone. "Oh my god, Chloe!" I gasp in worry. I scope around the area and when I she comes into sight, I see her hiding, and I run to her as fast as I can.

I give her a big hug, startling her a little. "Beca!" She gasps. "Hey Chlo," I whisper as we hug tight.

"I'm scared Becs," Chloe whispers as she begins to tear up. "Don't be, I'm here," I say. "I won't let anything happen to you. I'll make sure they don't hurt you. I will die if I have to."

"Chloe let's get you out of here," I whisper. We then run as fast as we can through the fiery war zone.

The light of the helicopter spots me. "Beca Mitchell, stand down!" The male voice in the bullhorn says. "RUN CHLOE RUN!" I shout as I stop dead in my tracks

"NO BECA, I WON'T LEAVE YOU!" Chloe shouts in response. "CHLOE JUST GO!" I shout again.

She then runs as fast as she can and is met up with Aubrey and Stacie. The guards who have gathered many of the people they could find, detain me.

They then walk me up to the helicopter where Dr. Ava Paige is as the other guards gather everyone else onto the helicopter.

Chloe then attempts to run after me, but is held back by Aubrey who also covers her mouth before she can yell.

Chloe tears up as she sees the helicopter fly off. Once the helicopter is out of sight, Aubrey lets Chloe go.

"BECA!" Chloe sobs uncontrollably as she falls to the ground.

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review, and sorry for it being a bit sad. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Get excited for this chapter because you're going to see Chloe in protective mode also she's very heroic, enjoy!**

Chloe's POV

The next morning I get up and I grab some supplies. I plan to return to WCKD to save Beca.

"Where are you going?" Aubrey asks As I start to walk towards the cave. I flinch and look back seeing Aubrey standing in front of me in deep curiosity.

"Oh um, nowhere," I say as I look at the ground and move my eyes back and forth. "Don't lie to me," Aubrey says in annoyance.

"I see that you stole supplies, so I know you're going somewhere." Aubrey says. "Fine, I'm going to save Beca," I say with dominance in her voice.

"Chloe, you can't go alone!" Aubrey states in concern. "Please wait a little while, when the others wake up we'll all go."

"No, I'm going now, and you can't stop me!" I protest. "You can either come with me now, or wish me good luck."

"Well then, good luck." Aubrey begins to tear up. "Just know, I remember everything." Aubrey and I then hug each other and I walk through the cave.

About two days later, I find myself running after a line of many eighteen wheelers with steel trailers.

The steel trailers are carrying young people that WCKD plans to experiment on. I continue running as I notice a group of people with an aircraft attempting to steal one of the trailers.

I catch up to the last vehicle and manage to climb on the top of the steel trailer. I then run, jumping from truck to truck until I come up to the group of young people.

I notice that the trailer is strapped. "No, I say as the trailer is lifted upwards. I then jump off the trailer and land in the spot that the trailer originally was.

It feels like an eternity before the vehicles stop, but when they do, I jump off and run.

I then realize I'm in a city I've never seen before. I hide and watch as people exit the trailers being guarded by men in black suits.

After a while I'm caught by surprise when I see Aubrey walk out of one of the trailers. I then pull out my gun and shoot towards Aubrey hitting the black metal collar on her neck.

The red light on it turns green and the collar falls off Aubrey at the same time the handcuffs are released too.

Aubrey then punches the soldier next to her and runs off as she notices me. I continue to watch the people walk out of the trailers, but once the last one is emptied, Beca still doesn't show up which confuses me.

Aubrey then touches my shoulder, startling me.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is a new chapter, finally time to find out what happened to Beca when she was taken by WCKD. Hope you enjoy!**

Beca's POV

For the next two days after I am taken by WCKD, I find myself stuck in a trailer of a moving vehicle with many other people.

Eventually the vehicle stops and the trailer is opened. These men in black soldier uniforms rush everyone out of the trailer including me.

I see that I'm in a city when I'm led into a tall building. I am released from the steel cuffs and steel collar when some lab workers get ready experiment on me.

I use this as an opportunity to escape. I run out of the building causing WCKD soldiers to chase after me.

The soldiers gain up on me and I decide to fight them off with the combat and gun skills that my Uncle Murphy taught me.

I fight them off one by one and then continue running. As I run through the city, I eventually run into Chloe and Aubrey.

I lock eye contact with Chloe and then I keep running knowing that I'm being chased. I make sure I don't ruin my yellow checkered slip on vans that WCKD was gracious enough to let me keep when they put me in the Glade.

I continue a few feet until I look back. I stop when I see the soldiers go after Chloe and Aubrey.

I run towards them drop kick the two soldiers as they attempt to grab Chloe and Aubrey.

I then grab the pistol Chloe is holding out of her hands startling her. I then begin to shoot the two soldiers until they die.

"Woah Becs?" Chloe questions in surprise that I'm so good with guns. "Come on, let's go!" I yell as we begin to run through the city.

"Aubrey, what happened?" Chloe asks. "Where is everyone?" "Some WCKD soldiers came back to scan the place, I sacrificed myself so everyone else could escape!" Aubrey shouts.

We manage to exit the city and about one hundred miles out, we find an abandoned house. We go in and settle there.

"Beca, oh Beca!" Chloe shouts as she grabs me, wraps her arms around me, and cries into my chest.

"It'll be okay Chlo, I'm here," I whisper in her ear. "I will make sure I stay by your side. I won't let anyone separate us again." I begin to tear up as we hug.

I gasp and squeeze Chloe harder to make sure she safe as I watch Aubrey get shot.

"Hello girls, I'm Dr. Gaige Peyton," an older looking man says as he walks into the house up to us.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review! I enjoy feedback!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Welcome to the finale! I hope you enjoy this last chapter, please continue to review. I enjoy feedback! Sorry for the sad ending.**

Chloe's POV

I let go of Beca and turn as I grab her right hand. I notice the man from the video when I exited the maze. His name is Dr. Gaige Peyton.

I then notice Aubrey's dead body laying on the floor. "You killed her, you killed Aubrey!" I shout in fear.

"Yes I did," Gaige says as he walks up to me. He then sticks a needle in my neck causing me to blackout.

When I wake up, I find myself in a lab with medical equipment on me as if I'm about to be experimented on.

Luckily I'm not strapped to the hospital style bed. I quickly rip the wires off of me stand up.

I find my way out of the room and walk into a hallway. I gasp when Beca pops in my mind. I then start searching the building for her as stress builds up in me.

"Becs," I whisper as I walk by multiple rooms. As I'm searching, I keep myself hidden from any lab workers.

I find out that they notice my disappearance when I hear Dr. Gaige Peyton on an intercom. "W're on lockdown, Chloe is loose.

I then begin to run as I here foot steps coming towards me. "There she is!" I hear a man shout.

I run into another lab where find Beca. I gasp when I see her unconscious on the hospital bed. "Beca!" I shout. "Beca, it's Chloe!"

Beca slowly opens her eyes and smiles at the sight of me until she remembers what happened.

"Beca come on we need to get out of here!" I shout. "Okay," she says as she pulls the wires off of her and grabs my hand.

We run through the building, managing to exit it. Some soldiers run after us. We continue running through the city until we see a boy close to our age.

"Thomas!" Beca shouts. A loud gunshot then startled me. I watch as Beca gets shot and falls to the ground. "No Beca!" I sob as tears fall down my face.

I fall to the ground and hold Beca, crying in her chest as Thomas fights off the soldiers.

"Becs," I whisper through the tears. "Chlo, don't worry about me," Beca whispers. "No, I can't live without you." I sob louder and louder.

"Chloe Beale, your the strongest woman I've ever met. Just know I love you," Beca states. She then closed her eyes as she dies.

I Bury my face into her chest and begin to cry as Thomas walks up to me. "Hey redhead!" He shouts. I look up at him.

"Let's go, there's a safe haven I'm going to, come on. You need to be safe."

"No, I can't leave Beca!" I sob. "Well you're gonna have to, she's dead!" He says as he holds out his hand. I then grab it and go with him, leaving Beca's dead body on the ground. I sob as I get farther and farther away from her.

Once we make it to the safe haven, a boy named Gally welcomes everyone there, and we all carve names of loved ones who died on large stones.

I watch as Thomas carves three names Susannah, Teresa, and Newt. I then carve the name Beca Mitchell on the stone.

I then sit and stare at it until I hear the sound of a female Australian voice. "Hey Red, you know you can't sit here forever."

Chloe then looks to her right and sees Fat Amy. "Oh my gosh, Fat Amy!" She gasp and hugs her. Chloe then begins to sob. "I miss her, I miss Beca!"

"I know," Fat Amy whispers as she comforts Chloe. After a few minutes Fat Amy stands up. "Come on Red, let's have some fun," Amy says with a smile. Chloe then sniffles and doesn't move. "Chloe I'm sure Beca would want you to make the best of your life.

Chloe then smiles and gets up.

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
